The present invention is generally directed to a system and method of transferring information to individual devices in a network and, more specifically, to a system and method for transferring power management information to individual devices in a network when one of the devices in the network is operating in a reduced power mode.
It is an increasingly common practice to connect numerous devices together in a network so that the individual devices may function together as a coordinated system. Each individual device in such a system usually has at least one microprocessor that is dedicated to the operational function of its respective device. Each device makes a contribution to the overall function of the networked system of devices.
The microprocessor based functions of each of the devices in a network may include, among other things, serving as an input device controller, a wireless data controller, a system fault analysis controller, and similar functions. Individual microprocessor-controlled devices in a network are not presently able to automatically change their operation to compensate for changes in the levels of available operating power.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved system and method for improving the performance of individual devices that are connected in a network. In particular, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for transferring information to individual devices in a network when one of the devices in the network is operating in a reduced power mode. More particularly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for transferring a task from a first device in a network to a second device in the network and for causing the second device to perform the task transferred from the first device when the first device is operating a reduced power mode.
To address the above-discussed deficiencies of the prior art, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for transferring information to individual devices in a network when one of the devices in the network is operating in a reduced power mode.
The present invention generally comprises a system and method of transferring information from a first device in a network to a second device in the network when the first device is operating in a reduced power mode. The first device comprises a first power supply and a second power supply for supplying a lower level of power to the first device when the first power supply fails. The first device also comprises a controller for transferring information from the first device to a second device in the network when the first device is receiving power from the second power supply. The second device in the network receives power from its own first power supply. The second device receives information and performs tasks that have been transferred from the first device in the network.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a first device in a network that is capable of transferring information and tasks to a second device in the network when the first device is operating in a reduced power mode.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a first device in a network that comprises a first power supply; a second power supply; and a power switch for causing the second power supply to supply power to the first device when the first power supply is not operating.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a first device that comprises a plurality of sensors for obtaining data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a controller for processing data from a plurality of sensors in the first device.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a memory for storing data that has been processed by the controller in the first device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a controller that is capable of transferring unprocessed data to a second device in the network when the first device is receiving power from the second power supply.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a controller that is capable of transferring unprocessed data to a control unit of the network when the first device is receiving power from the second power supply.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they may readily use the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.
Before undertaking the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION below, it may be advantageous to set forth definitions of certain words and phrases used throughout this patent document: the terms xe2x80x9cincludexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprise,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, mean inclusion without limitation; the term xe2x80x9cor,xe2x80x9d is inclusive, meaning and/or; the phrases xe2x80x9cassociated withxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cassociated therewith,xe2x80x9d as well as derivatives thereof, may mean to include, be included within, interconnect with, contain, be contained within, connect to or with, couple to or with, be communicable with, cooperate with, interleave, juxtapose, be proximate to, be bound to or with, have, have a property of, or the like; and the term xe2x80x9ccontrollerxe2x80x9d means any device, system or part thereof that controls at least one operation, such a device may be implemented in hardware, firmware or software, or some combination of at least two of the same. It should be noted that the functionality associated with any particular controller may be centralized or distributed, whether locally or remotely. Definitions for certain words and phrases are provided throughout this patent document, those of ordinary skill in the art should understand that in many, if not most instances, such definitions apply to prior, as well as future uses of such defined words and phrases.